


hiccup

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: jolks unresolved romantic tension yes





	hiccup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebubble/gifts).



> for @phoebubble who is most surely my fave fellow jolksfucker <3 <3 <3 follow her on IG @phoebubbles and twitter @phoebubblez for her beautiful art!!  
> (hides stash of favorite jolks arts by phoe with a snicker) ehehehe, my preciousssss....

 * _hic_ *

after a small inhale through her mouth, yoshino swallows air, allowing for a small burp to escape her throat.

"sorry."

aina was already anticipating that this hiccup would be followed, but yoshino nuzzles her nose into aina's hair again with a sigh, so aina keeps her eyes shut.

 

* _hic_ *

another deep mouth inhale, swallow.

 

* _hic_ *

* _hic_ *

* _hic_ *

 

yoshino inhales fast through her nose, holding her breath, making aina turn her body at the sensation of yoshino's exhales against her nape disappearing.

"drink some water," aina deadpans  with a stretch of her legs. yet judging the flit of yoshino's eyes, aina guesses that the older is just too lazy to rise for a drink, eliciting a huff from aina through her teeth much like a hiss.

* _hup_ *

* _hic_ * * _hic_ *

"ow," yoshino says, placing her hand on her chest then turning flat on her back. "my ribs..."

* _hic_ *

 

aina reaches over to press her right palm on yoshino's belly, pumping down.

"are you trying CPR? i'm fine," yoshino giggles but then more hiccups come forth, much to her chagrin.

aina waves the blanket off of them, sitting up with her legs crossed and her back slumped, hand parting with yoshino's belly. "CPR is pressing at the chest, you don't need that! you'll pass your hiccups to me."

yoshino was to respond with a smirk, but a barrage of hiccups stop her. aina exhales in amusement, yet seemed to be in thought still.

 

then, on aina creeps the look of realization, followed soon after by her mouth opening as if to share the idea—

yoshino would take anything right now, so she grins and nods through one large prolonged hiccup

—but then aina sheepishly clams up.

 

"hey, you had an idea?" yoshino inquires, audibly breathing deeper. "yes please, try anything."

expression still meek, aina licks her lips then waves her hand in dismissal as she swings her legs off the bed. "it's better to drink."

* _hic_ *

"eh..." yoshino follows after the hiccup, sighing wryly as she watches aina's back while the younger toes for her slippers. "you never do * _hic_ * thaaaaat..."

aina turns her head to yoshino, eyebrow raised in inquiry. "do what?"

* _hic_ *

"yknow, hesitate... hold back..."

a brief expression of surprise flashes by aina's face, but she dismisses it quick as yoshino breaks the eye contact with a large hiccup, prompting aina to rise off the bed with a shrug.

 

yoshino would've mistaken aina's expression as flustered, but she sits up to stop aina from fetching water first over thinking it through. "h-hey, that's not * _hic_ * nnnecessary..."

"nan-chan, don't be lazy!" aina tuts, exaggeratedly stomping out of the room. "we should stop it before you reach your hundredth—"

* _hic_ *

"you still believe in th* _hic_ *aaat?!“ yoshino laughs, plopping down on her bed again.

"hey, they still say it's death!" aina screams from outside the room, audibly rummaging through the kitchen for cups. "i don't mess with demons, nor myths. i mean, they must've believed for a reason..."

yoshino's body bounces a little as she hiccups again, but she smiles and closes her eyes as she hears aina pour water.

 

* _hic_ *

aina's footsteps approach faster.

"hey!“ starts aina upon entering the room again to yoshino lying still. "it's still not a hundred, stop playing!"

 

* _hic_ *

 

"...were you really keeping track?" yoshino snickers, sitting up as aina thrusts the glass infront of her. hiccuping before gripping the glass firmly, yoshino breathes deeply before drinking.

 

a hiccup, then some water drips down yoshino's chin. yoshino drank half of the large glass of water, yet it made no difference.

"didn't work," aina grumbles, fixated on yoshino's chin while receiving the glass with little attention. "what else could we try?“

* _hic_ *

with one swipe of her wrist to her chin, the water stops dripping from yoshino's chin. "punch my gut already."

 

with barely a flinch and a slightly bewildered expression from aina, yoshino plops back laughing loudly, only stopped to abrupt halts by large hiccups making her grunt in pain. "ack, funny, but this * _hic_ * hurts. i was thinking maybe we should just * _hic_ * tttry to surprise it away."

yoshino feels aina jolt in her place, making yoshino chuckle and crane her head to look at the younger, only to find that aina was drinking from the same glass.

of course, this prompts yoshino to wonder if aina deliberately did this as a response; an unexpected indirect kiss.

* _hic_ *

 

"right, _nothing_ would surprise me since i'm anticipating it..." yoshino realizes, taking a deep breath before a hiccup came through.

as yoshino closes her eyes in defeat, she feels aina move on her knees on the mattress. another hiccup, a clink of the glass to the bedside table at aina's side, then aina settles to lie beside yoshino again.

 

* _hic_ *

 

" **what is tofu made from!?!** "

 

eyes open wide as she let out a particularly hard hiccup, yoshino's expression wasn't of shock, but rather bewilderment. "s-soybeans..."

 

* _hic_ *

 

"you have to believe the myths too if you wanna fix it!!!“ aina slaps yoshino's arm with grumbles of frustration, but laughs still.

"ah, but that didn't work on me before too!" yoshino laughs along, grin stretched wide as aina pushes and pulls her in annoyance. yoshino kept hiccuping even until aina slowed down at rocking her, making the younger groan.

after a painful hiccup that made yoshino grunt, aina sighs, deep in thought yet again as she shuffles back to her sitting position.

 

"hey, this * _hic_ * is gonna end anyway." with a smile, yoshino places her hand on aina's knee. "mama always had a hard time everytime i got * _hic_ * hiccups... so we just let it be now."

"is nothing gonna work?" aina says in exasperation, looking down at yoshino. "i still think you shouldn't let it reach the hundredth hiccup."

* _hic_ *

 

another sigh, this time from yoshino who closes her eyes. "that myth is nonsense, stop fretting about it—"

"but you said you would let me try anything?"

* _hic_ *

"yes i did..?" yoshino opens an eye to look at aina, but aina only nods to her and reaches to tap a finger on her open eyelid.

"relax," aina smiles and yoshino relents, closing eye.

 

seconds of silence and lack of movement.

 

suddenly, aina's hand caresses on the part of yoshino's scalp just above her ear.

yoshino doesn't feel the reflex of the hiccup anymore and smiles as she breathes deeply, wondering if this relaxation was what aina was up to and reaches to touch the back of aina's hand with a soft laugh—

then a sudden surge from aina, the younger's hand sliding down to yoshino's ear and her body leaning forward into yoshino.

yoshino feels breath above her lips and opens her eyes slightly, enough to see the attention aina was giving to her.

 

so yoshino relents, closing her eyes. 

...was it possible for a heart to catch hiccups?

 

aina tilts her head slightly, awkwardly pressing her lips to yoshino's with utmost care, garnering a small laugh from yoshino who tilts her chin up as a response to aina's shyness, meeting her lips firmly; they let the contact linger gingerly.

 

"this worked," yoshino murmurs, barely audible as aina shakily parted from her.

"y-yeah..." aina stutters, eyes avoiding yoshino and cheeks flushed. "glad i could help."

 

yoshino reels in the tension, scooting away to give room for aina. "r-right. thanks, let's go back to sleep."

 a normal beat, then it felt like the hiccups were gone and came an ease of breathing; a relief.

 

responding fast enough with a nod, aina grabs the edge of the blanket and slips underneath, covering yoshino too whilst chuckling wryly.

"damn, i saved your life." aina snickers, elbowing yoshino. "but i wouldn't have resorted to this if you believed that saying soybeans cures hiccups."

"...how old are we again?"

 

"old enough to know that these things do work, nan-chan."

yoshino turns to her side then slings an arm over aina's stomach, not even opening her eyes as she nestles her chin on aina's shoulder.

"alright, if you say so."

 

* * *

 

"hey kussun, have you watched how to train your dragon yet? there's this character named hiccup—"

"i don't know how to cure insomnia, go to sleep nan-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10DQeSk1LaY
> 
> all i feel for jolks all the time and especially during this fic...  
> also yes, theyre still just friends after this.  
> jsyk, so you'll rot with me. ahahahahahahahaha.


End file.
